The present invention relates generally to bed frame structures, and more particularly to an attchment to the guard rail of a bunk bed which enables the guard rail to be moved from a raised position to a lower clearance position.
The upper berth of a bunk bed is elevated several feet above the floor and poses a potential hazard to a person in that berth if the person were to roll out of the bed while sleeping.
In an attempt to overcome this problem, guard rails have been provided around the periphery of the mattress in the upper berth and the guard rail extends vertically above the height of the mattress. In some instances, the guard rail is only a few inches higher than the mattress, and some accidents still occur from falling over the side of the upper berth.
In other instances, the guard rail extends substantially above the height of the mattress but is permanently secured in a fixed position. As a result, it has been awkward and difficult for persons to tuck sheets and blankets under the upper mattress to make up the upper berth of the bed.